


We Shall All Be Healed

by Juicy_eMelon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mute Lexa (The 100), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_eMelon/pseuds/Juicy_eMelon
Summary: And then her brain was as silent as the rest of her, so overloaded with awe at the brightness that was Clarke standing at the room’s entrance, drawing pad and pencils in hand.Voluntarily Mute Lexa in a mental health facility X Doctor's Daughter/Artist Clarke AU





	1. It's Like Talking to Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written listening to the album 'To Make Up For Depleted Oxygen' by the band 'Ugly Flannel'

This was it, this was the Thursday it would finally be Lexa’s turn, she was sure of it. The brunette sat on the edge of her seat fiddling with a single braid as her eyes flittered to the clock on the beige wall ticking just past the fifteen-minute mark for visiting hours.

Lexa’s brain started sprinting noting the time, ‘ _She’s late. Why’s she late? She’s never late. Is she done coming? No, three of us haven’t been asked yet._ ’ Eyes flickered across the room trying to find the other two, finding Jasper at table next to hers sprawled out across it and Octavia in the corner having dragged a chair over. ‘ _She could just not want us for her project. No, Octavia is too pretty, Jasper’s language too colorful. She probably doesn’t want me, but they’ll be essential. So, why’s she late? Her mom? No, they talk afterwards. The boy? Probably, he’s th-_ ‘. And then her brain was as silent as the rest of her, so overloaded with awe at the brightness that was Clarke standing at the room’s entrance, drawing pad and pencils in hand.  
  
Lexa took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, straightening her back, smoothing down her hair, and laying her hands in her lap. ‘ _This is your week. You made yourself look presentable, you aren’t visibly shaking, you even did your braid as fancy as you could manage. This Is your week._ ’ Lexa thought waiting for Clarke to make her move. And then the blonde was moving, walking in her direction with the same bright smile that always accompanied her once she found her target.  
  
Lexa’s leg started bouncing nervously but she managed a small smile in Clarke’s direction as she made her way towards her. ‘ _You can do this, you can connect with a single solitary other human being for one day. Just don’t be such a freak. Just smile. Just answer her questions. Just sit still. Just…_ ’  Lexa’s train of thought was once again derailed, but rather out of sheer awe at Clark’s presence it was out of disappointment. She resumed fiddling with her braid and stared down at her shoes.

“Hi! My name is Clarke Griffin. You’re Jasper Jordan, right? My mom is your doctor here?” the blonde gleamed extending her hand out to the scraggly boy who ignored the hand. “I’m sure you’ve seen me around the past few months. I’m doing an art installation where the subjects are everyone on the ward who’s willing to participate and would love to include you. You don’t have to do anything but answer a few questions and let me sketch you if you’re okay with that.” Clarke continue smiling, though she let her hand return to its place on her drawing pad.

Jasper sat up, though still slouching heavily, once Clarke had finished her pitch. “Look Princess Griffin, I’ve heard the speech twenty times now. Everyone here has. Not interested, no way, no how.” He said before resuming his place with head on table.

Clarke’s smile dropped momentarily before she perked back up. “That’s absolutely understandable, if you change your mind, I’ll be here next week and would still be thrilled if you decided to participate.” Lexa straightened up, not many people said no to Clarke but when someone did, she always moved on to another subject the same day, this could be Lexa’s week after all.               

But no, she made an almost immediate beeline to Octavia in the corner, and while she couldn’t hear what they were saying it was obvious that Octavia had agreed when Clarke began taking out pencils and dragging a chair over to face her. Lexa slumped down and took her braid in hand, tempted to join Jasper in spreading out over the table, and she probably would have if not for Anya’s sudden arrival taking a seat near her. “Hey squirt, you miss me?”

Lexa straightened back up and beamed at the new arrival, these days Anya was her only visitor, gone were the times when she’d have batches of friendly faces every day. Lexa leaned over and grasped Anya by the wrist, tapping it once. “Obviously you did, I’m pretty fucking amazing. Sorry for the surprise visit, was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. Ready to talk yet?” Lexa rolled her eyes and the joke which had gotten old months ago and tapped twice. “Fine fine… when you’re ready and all that.”

Anya rambled from there, talking about her coworkers, one-night stands, people from Lexa’s past who Anya said she was organizing a big group visit with. All the while Lexa answering whenever a question was asked, one tap for yes, two for no until finally Anya took a deep breath and paused, her voice becoming serious, “Lex listen, I know your doc says I’m not supposed to pressure you to talk and you'll get there when you're ready but I… I miss your voice you know? And you know I don’t blame you for… for what happened, no one does. You know that right?” Lexa looked down and bit her lip hard pausing before tapping once.

An announcement came across the speakers scattered across the room declaring visitation hours over. “Okay, I gotta run. I love you Lexa, I’ll be back next Friday to let you know how that date with the cute mechanic goes.” Lexa gave a small smile drawing a heart shape with her fingers on Anya’s wrist before allowing herself to get drawn into a tight hug. Watching Anya go she realized that Clarke was already gone. ‘ _Next week… Next week will be my week… it has to be, I’m the only one she hasn’t asked._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, so this is my first work for the 100 fandom. Hope it's up to par. No real update schedule planned but hoping for at least a couple chapters a week.


	2. Do You Wanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written listening to the album 'FUTURESWEAT' by 'Planet Booty'

"Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin. I'm working on an art exhib-" Clarke began her pitch to the raven-haired girl sitting in front of her only to be waved off at the start. "The whole ward knows who you are at this point and what you're doing Clarke. I'd be happy to help out however I can. What do I do? Just sit here?". Clarke beamed down at Octavia quickly dragging a chair over from a nearby table and propping her drawing pad against her knee. ‘ _At least today’s not a total bust._ ’ She thought. “Um, no. Well it’s mostly that I guess, but I’d like to get you to answer a couple questions if that’s okay?” Another wave from Octavia to indicate her compliance.

After several flips of paper Clarke found a clean page, “So the basic premise of the exhibit is to present everyone in two ways, as who they feel they are now and their ‘ideal’ being. Feel free to tell me if any of this is too invasive. What in your life has brought you here?” Octavia let out an exasperated sigh, “Well, I imagine it has something to do with my mother keeping me trapped under the floor for most of my life. Hiding me away whenever someone showed up. It’s led to quite the phobia of the outside world.”

While Octavia spoke, Clarke wrote down a few notes, her mind brimming with ideas on how best to capture everything she was feeling. She repressed the urge to lean over and embrace the girl in front of her. Most of the stories she heard made her heart ache but every time she felt the need to express her empathy her mother nagging reminders to keep her distance rang through her head. “Okay, I think I’ve got a good idea of what angles I’ll want for the first piece. And what’s the end game? Your fully realized self?”

Octavia snorted, “Fully realized self? Well I can see Abby’s influences in you now. I’ll tell you the same thing I tell her whenever we talk about ‘goals’.” Octavia put heavy air quotes and rolled her eyes at the word. “I just wanna be free. To be out there and able to make my own choices and live and not freak out at the thought of open skies and streets filled with strangers.”

Clarke smiled at the other girl as she finished her notes, and picked up pencils more suitable for drawing, placing one behind each ear for easy access. “Okay, that’s all I needed. Ready to model?” Octavia nodded and Clarke began to work. First jotting down quick sketches of Octavia’s facial features from various angles making sure that if she changed her mind, she’d be able to reconstruct a different pose than the ones she'd planned, even if it wasn’t perfect. Once Clarke had some basic sketches done, she got to work on more detailed drawings. For the first she had Octavia bring one knee up to her chest both hands wrapped around it and look over her shoulder, and for the second Clarke stood on top of a chair and drew Octavia sitting cross legged looking up at her.

Her knees shaking lightly, she got off the chair back to solid ground and she grinned at Octavia, “All done! I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this. I’ll be sure to send over prints of the finished paintings once they’re done if that’s something you’d like.” Octavia rolled her shoulders and stretched her legs out giving them a small shake. “Sure sure, whatever floats your boat. You know, you’re not as… intense as I was expecting, being Abby’s kid and all. Speaking of, I’m pretty sure that she’s here for you.” She said nodding at the door where Clarke’s mother stood motioning at the pair of them.

“Oh… right. I suppose she is.” Clarke groaned, gathering her supplies and making her way over to the entrance only to be led through it towards her mother’s office down the hall. “How goes the subject search? I saw you talking to Ms. Blake.” Abby said as soon as they were alone. “It went well, I like Octavia, her pieces might end up being the highlight of the show. But... things would be going better if you let me talk to Lexa.” Abby pinched the bridge of her nose exasperated, “How many times do I have to tell you this Clarke? Lexa doesn’t talk. It took her weeks to even let me ask her yes and no questions. She won’t communicate with you and I’m worried you’ll scare her into not communicating with anyone.” Clarke stared angrily at her mother, it seemed like every week they had this same argument. “You don’t understand mom, I can tell she wants to do this. Every time I come in, she gets this expectant smile and watches to see if I’m going towards her. Seriously she’s even started dressing up and doing her hair for Christ sake.”

The older woman slapped her desk agitated, “That’s enough. I’m not having this conversation with you again. You do not know what that girl wants or needs, nobody does! And until somebody can figure it out I'm who decides what's best for her. Now I’ll let you back her next week to talk to Mr. Jordan so he doesn’t feel deliberately left out but after that your time with the patients is over. Is that understood?” Clarke balled her fists at her sides before replying tersely, “Fine then, I’ll be back to talk to Jasper next week then.” Exiting her mother’s office on that final note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's more plot set up, some Clarke POV, and some Octavia backstory. 
> 
> Next chapter Clarke and Lexa will interact. Probably. We'll see.


	3. Why Am I Like This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written listening to the album "Elohim" (2018) by Elohim

A week passed for Lexa much like every other week, med calls in the morning, hers a healthy cocktail of anti-depressants and anti-anxiety meds, group therapy in the afternoon, half the group overtalkative and the other half who would simply pass when Jackson called on them, he’d given up on even trying to call on Lexa.

Then came visitation for two hours every week night in which Lexa saw the usual faces at their usual times. A young couple, Monty and Harper she thought their names were, came on Mondays to see Jasper, Octavia’s brother came Fridays and Wednesdays, and miraculously even Murphy had a regular visitor in Emori on Tuesdays.

Then a second group therapy after visitation followed by a free period of time until light’s out, followed by the customary two hours of laying in the darkness waiting for sleep to take hold.

Lexa’s personalized therapy session came every other day in lieu of the second group session, though she couldn’t see what anyone involved was getting out of it.

Abby droned at her about personal responsibility, the importance of choice, coping mechanisms, and about not being a danger to herself or others. All factors that Lexa felt she had a better handle on than anyone else in the building, including the doctors.

Some sessions Lexa would be involved, rapping her knuckles softly against the side of the chair when asked a question, or if Abby was being sufficiently self-righteous Lexa would sit with her hands folded over one another on her lap until she was dismissed.

It wasn’t until Thursday morning came that Lexa’s anxiety reared its ugly head once again in full force. She panicked going through her small wardrobe trying almost the entirety of it on before tossing them aside into the rapidly growing pile on her bed, ‘ _No, no, no, no, she’s seen me in all of these. And they weren’t good enough._ ’

Eventually she settled on same outfit she’d worn the first week she tried to catch Clarke’s eye, her most flattering pair of jeans and a simple dress shirt underneath a knit brown turtleneck which she felt complimented her eyes.

Another wave of panic rolled over her looking in the small mirror at the mess of hair sticking out every which way. Taking six thorough brushings, three different ways of wearing it down, and five attempts at a braid to be satisfied with the final one. After carefully reexamining every aspect of her person to make sure it was the most model-like she was going to get she headed out the door.

Lexa ate light that day, took her meds, and sat through group, or rather she sat through Murphy and Jackson arguing about the merits of anger management while the rest of them sat around dozing off, or whispering to one another. Or in Lexa’s case fidgeting nervously glancing up at the clock waiting for visitation to start.

After they were released, they all spread around the room, bringing the chairs in the circle back to their rightful positions around the scattered tables. Jasper seemed to be a better mood than usual, taking a spot at the same table as Octavia chatting as friendly as any two people brought together by their circumstances could be.

Lexa sat at her usual table on Thursdays, back of the room to the left of center with a direct eye line to the door and held her breath, the seconds ticking by on the clock deafening in her ears as she waited. And waited. And waited. And waited, losing hope as each minute passed by.

‘ _See, you were right all along. She’s done here. Let’s be honest, why would anyone want to pay any amount of attention to you? Let alone draw you? After everything you’ve done? You’re so worthless. No, beyond worthless, you’re a drain on everyone around you._ ’

As each nagging thought ran through her head Lexa balled up more and more as if they were literally pressing her into herself until finally, she sat with her knees brought up to her chest hugging them tightly and head down.

She sat like that for what felt like hours, head swirling until she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she assumed the orderly Miller coming to take her to some appointment or another until a bright voice almost whispered to her “Lexa? I’m sorry to disturb you, I was hoping to ask you a couple questions if that was alright.”

Lexa’s head shot up and came face to face with Clarke, smiling softly and extending her hand towards Lexa who took it feeling star struck. “Hi. I’m Clarke Griffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't gonna update today but I got to screen shot at 69 kudos exactly which made my day hella nice so here's some interaction in the most technical sense of the word. Thanks for all the love you wonderful people <3


	4. Don't Lose Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written listening to the album "23 Live Sex Acts" by "Against Me!"

Between heavy traffic and timing her entrance to her mother’s break Clarke was late, too late to get any real progress made in terms of drawing but she was bound and determined to at least introduce herself to Lexa, and one way or another she was going to settle the matter with her mother.

Even specifically looking for the mute brunette it took Clarke a minute standing at the room’s entrance to identify Lexa curled up as she was. Taking one final look around to make sure neither her mother nor any of the orderlies close to her we’re in the room she walked tentatively over to Lexa’s table.

Clarke paused once she got there. She didn’t know this girl, she didn’t know how to approach her while she was like this. None of the orderlies seemed concerned so it was either a regular occurrence and not anything so terribly serious they needed to intervene or they simply cared less than they should.

Seeing Miller across the room making small talk with Octavia and Jasper she hedged her bets on it being okay to approach Lexa, Miller was one of the few people here that seemed to genuinely care about each and every patient.

Clarke knelt down slowly, unsure of what to do. Talking would surely frighten Lexa not knowing someone was there so Clark settled on reaching over to softly tap on Lexa’s shoulder before whispering “Lexa? I’m sorry to disturb you, I was hoping to ask you a couple questions if that was alright.” Smiling her gentlest smile and extending her hand palm up.

Clarke prided herself on being able to judge people by their interiors rather than their looks. Hell, that was half of the point of this gallery. She could appreciate outer beauty from a purely aesthetic point of view, with an artist’s eye, but it was personality that ultimately made her heart flutter.

So, when Lexa’s head shot up, her vibrant emerald eyes so wide she looked like a deer in headlights and hair messed where it’d been pressed into the sides of her knees, looking nothing but vulnerable Clarke was shocked to find her breath hitched and heart skipping a beat at how gorgeous she found the girl shaking her hand.

If not for the gentle movement in her wrist to snap her back to reality Clarke would have been content to do nothing but get lost in Lexa’s gaze. Composing herself she continued in the same low whisper “Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa let go her hand drawing it back to her knees, still held tight to her chest, and cocked her head looking quizzically at Clarke’s hands. The blonde followed Lexa’s eyes to see what was so interesting. Finding them empty, specifically of the drawing pad and pencils, she let out a small laugh, focusing Lexa’s attention back to her face.

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I promise. I just realized that you’ve probably never seen me without an overabundance of pencils and a stack of paper. So I gather you’ve heard about what I’ve been doing here the past few months.”

Lexa gave an almost imperceptible nod, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Well, I do have one today but it’s not for me. I heard you don’t feel comfortable talking I thought you might want to use it to write down anything you want to say… That is if you’re okay with being a subject.” Clarke said reaching into her pockets and pulling out a pencil and a few folding sheets of paper.

Lexa’s eyes shot wide with fear and she pushed the supplies away, making Clarke’s heart dropped, her mother was right after all and she had done nothing but selfishly pressure someone scared and vulnerable to prove a point.

She hurriedly stuffed the paper back into her pocket and stood up, doing her best to keep calm and looking happy for Lexa’s sake. “It’s not a problem, I understand. Not everyone is okay with having their lives put on display and that’s totally valid. I’m so sorry to have bothered you Lexa.”

Clarke moved to step away, not sure how much longer she could keep her composure with the guilt seeping in, only to have her wrist caught by Lexa, holding surprisingly tight.

When Clarke looked back, she found Lexa sitting upright again, nodding at the chair next to her. “Wait, you are okay taking part?” Lexa squeezed the wrist she still had gripped, though much looser now.

Clarke sat down looking confused “But you just… Oh! You don’t want to write things down then?” Lexa smiled appreciatively letting go of Clarke’s wrist. “I don't want to disappoint you but this whole process is about more than just sketching and painting you. It’s about discovering who you are as well and I don’t know if I can do that if you can’t communicate Lexa. I’m not saying we can’t work around your comfort zone but I need something.”

Lexa bit her lower lip and appeared to mull something over chewing on it, then apparently settled on a decision releasing her lip now red and slightly swollen, Lexa's eyes darted around the room, as if she was making sure nobody was watching them before taking Clarke’s hand, drawing the blonde's eyes back up from Lexa's lips, which Clarke had absolutely not been staring at and no one could prove otherwise.

The spark that Clarke felt run up her spine at the contact she decided was nothing. Just an artist’s appreciation for the calloused length of Lexa’s fingers grazing over her wrist as Lexa turned her hand palm side upwards. She wasn’t a hormone addled high-schooler anymore and that meant she wasn’t getting excited over the prospect of this… again, purely aesthetically beautiful woman holding her hand.

Lexa pressed her thumb into the blonde’s palm and nodded, then twice and shook her head. Clarke dropped back into a whisper, catching that Lexa had wanted this information kept hidden. “So once for yes and twice for no. I can work with that, but I’ll probably have to spend more time here talking to you than I did for everyone else, are you sure that’s alright?” Lexa looked down at Clarke’s hand in hers and pressed once.

The PA system above them sounded off “Visitation hours are over. Would all visitor’s kindly say their goodbyes and make their way to the exit.”

“Fuck, I was hoping to get a little further than this. Would it be okay if I came on Tuesdays and Thursdays? I’ve seen the woman who comes to visit you sometimes and I don’t want to tread on any toes.” Lexa pressed once. “That works? Awesome, I can’t thank you enough Lexa. As well as everything else is coming together I still need that ‘Wow Factor’ show piece to wrap it all together and I think you’re it.”

Clarke paused before adding, “There is one problem, my mother doesn’t exactly know… or approve of me talking to you so I will handle things with her as best as I can. But I’m she’ll be asking you directly during your next session if you’re okay with me coming back. Can you handle that?”   
  
It was like she was looking at entirely new person the way that Lexa beamed at her, vibrant green eyes that Clarke swore were twinkling with excitement, and pressed her thumb in one more time into Clarke’s palm, this time somehow more confident. “Excellent,” Clarke beamed back at her, Lexa’s joy clearly contagious, “I’ll see you Tuesday then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like I'm starting to get back into the writing groove. So here's a slightly longer chapter with a promise that I'll keep trying my best to keep getting them up in both word count and quality because all you lovely people with your lovely feedback deserve it. <3
> 
> As usual this work is unbeta'd and updates come as they are finished with no set schedule.


	5. Weaker Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written listening to the album 'Fuck all the Perfect People' by 'Chip Taylor & The New Ukranians"

After exiting the visitation room Clarke made her way to her mother’s office, giving a sharp knock on the heavy wooden door. When Abby answered the door, Clarke marched straight inside without explanation and seated herself in the chair opposite of her mothers.

“Well hello to you as well young lady.” Abby said sarcastically sitting back down. “How was Mr. Jordan?”

Clarke fidgeted in her seat, “I didn’t talk to Jasper. He told me last week he wasn’t interested.”

“If you weren’t here to see Mr. Jordan then why are you here Clarke? Because I told you I don’t want you bothering anybody more than you have to. As much as I’m happy to see you succeeding in such a difficult field my priority is to my patients.” Abby said, clearly growing in frustration.

Knowing the worst was coming Clarke took a second to choose her words, “Now don’t get mad… I came to see Lexa. And I was- “

“You did what!?” her mother rounded on her “What were you thinking? I specifically told you that you weren’t to talk to her. How could you be so irresponsible?”

“But mom, she- “Clarke tried to respond but was cut off yet again. “She’s probably traumatized the poor thing. You need to leave, I’ll have to move things around to get her in here so I can apologize and make sure you didn’t cause any lasting damage.”  
Abby picked up the phone on her desk bringing the receiver to her ear, “Mom would you just listen for two seconds?” Clarke pleaded.

“I said leave Clarke. I will call security, do not test me.” Her mother said pointing at the door before being connected to whoever she was calling. Clarke got up and marched out the door fuming, hearing her mother say behind her “Yes, can you send Ms. Woods in here as soon as possible… Yes, thank you.”

* * *

 

Lexa was positively giddy as she sat down in Dr. Griffin’s office. ‘ _One hurdle. You can do this Lexa, just tell her yes when she asks if Clarke can come back. Just tell her yes and you get to see her again._ ’

But as the appointment went on it became clearer and clearer that Clarke hadn’t succeeded. Abby wasn’t asking any questions. Instead Lexa was being treated to another long-winded regurgitation of coping techniques for panic attacks.

By the time their appointment was at it’s end Lexa was furious, it was clear that Abby hadn’t listened to her daughter which put things squarely on Lexa’s shoulders. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline that came with her anger but she’d be damned if Clarke’s hard work was going to suffer because of her inability to act.

Every one of their appointments ended the same way, with Abby futilely asking if Lexa had any questions out of habit, not expecting a response as none ever came.

Except for today, as it came in the form of Lexa’s hands darting forward to a pen and a sticky note sitting on the edge of the desk, scribbling a single word in all capitals. She paused before handing the note off, ‘ _This doesn’t count_ ’ Lexa thought, ‘ _You’re just making her ask is all, and no one is going to get hurt from this. You might even be helping Clarke._ ’

Abby took the note confused, in her mind it was clear that Clarke’s mishandling of her client had caused this highly unusual behavior. She felt like her position was accurate looking down and seeing the scratchy lettering. ‘ **C L A R K E ?** ’

“Clarke? I can’t apologize enough for her behavior Ms. Woods. I’m sure it must have been traumatic for someone in your delicate position.” Lexa knocked twice on the side of her chair.

“No? It wasn’t traumatic? Well that’s excellent Lexa. I’m glad to see we’re making some progress. Being able to turn someone away that wants to talk is a long way from having a panic attack when approached.” Another two knocks.

“No… you did have a panic attack?” Two knocks, somehow exasperated sounding rang through the small office.

“No you…” Abby tried to remember what her daughter had told her about Lexa’s response and behavior in the past weeks. “No, you did want Clarke to talk to you?” One knock, immediately after Abby asked, eager sounding.

“And you want her to come back and talk to you.” Another single knock from Lexa who was smiling now.

“Well… I will… I will talk to her tonight and let her know that. Thank you, Ms. Woods, you can go now.” Abby said, the color draining from her face.

Lexa was breathing hard as she made her way back to her room. A mixture of eager nervousness and fear swirling inside of her. ‘ _It’s already set in motion, nothing we can do to stop it now._ ’

* * *

Someone was in Clark’s doorway as she took a step out of the elevator towards her apartment. Scratch that, two someones, two someones who’s fists were entangled in the other’s hair. Two someones who were engaged in an odd fight for dominance, pushing the other against each side of the doorway every few seconds, neither seemingly content to take a submissive role. Two someones who’s groans and needy whimpers were loud enough that Clarke was sure they’d be receiving more than a couple notes from neighbors in the morning.

It took four loud coughs from Clarke to break them away from each other. “Yeah yeah, I heard you last time Mrs. Gib- Oh, hey Clarke. Uhhh…. This is Anya, she’s my uh…” Clarke’s roommate’s Raven said between pants, clearly out of breath.

“She’s leaving is what she is, like she should have done twenty minutes ago” The taller of the two women said, dodging around Clarke making her way towards the elevator before turning back briefly “I’ll text you, yeah?”

Raven bit her lip, already swollen and red. “Yeah, you do that. Maybe I’ll even respond.” She turned on her heels and made her way back into the apartment Clarke following her to the couch.

“So, date went well I take it? Why does she look so familiar?” Clarke grabbed a slice of pizza from a half empty box sitting herself down next to Raven who had most of a slice dropping into her mouth.

“You got a secret passion for Women’s Football that I don’t know about? Cause I can’t imagine you seeing her elsewhere. And ‘well’ is the understatement of the century, I’m not even sure how my legs still work.” Raven said between bites, grabbing another piece before continuing “Enough about my hot date, let’s talk about yours. How’d things go with that mythical Alex girl? Your mom catch you?”

“It’s Lexa, and she wasn’t my date” Clark reprimanded blood rushing to her cheeks at the thought of dating Lexa.

“Oh my god. You’re totally blushing. Why? Did you find out she talks but only dirty to pretty girls? Does she only moan? Come on. Dish.” The prospect of gossip was enough to get Raven to stop eating.  
“Raven! No, nothing like that… she’s just… beautiful.”

“Yeah yeah, inner beauty and all that. Fine if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to.” Raven said bringing the abandoned slice back to her mouth before she noticed Clarke’s blush deepening. “Wait a minute. This isn’t one of your artsy moral things is it? You think she’s hot! You Clarke Griffin who, and I quote, didn’t think Emilia Clarke was attractive because you didn’t know her personally.”

“It’s not like that. She simply has pleasing aesthetics... not like it matters. My mom found out and threw a fit even though Lexa wanted to participate. Totally barred from the facility from now on.” Clarke said sinking into the couch.

“Rough beats Griff, who knows, maybe she’ll let Abby know she wants in.” Raven said mouth full of pizza once again.

“That’d be nice. But it’s unrealistic Raven. I can’t imagine my mom actually asking her what she wants, plus she was even terrified of writing down answers. It’s not like me asking to draw her is going to give her the courage to speak up.” Clarke said glumly, “I think I’m gonna head to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“You never know Griff, you never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a minute since I updated. Kinda rough, very busy week so here's some Ranya to make up for it.


End file.
